You Can Change (Naruto FanFiction-Gaara Love Story)
by ZontaferEden
Summary: There's a new girl in the Leaf Village. No one knows who she is, what she is, and what's up with her eyes. Pitch Black. Her eyes are completely pitch black, but her hair is white. She is a mystery and is always quiet. How will the Leaf Academy Student's react to her? Will she be excepted? (I really do suck at summaries, sirreh)
1. Chapter 1: A New Student

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Only my character**

**(And Imma try my best to word it like the anime, IN SUBS, cuz dubs SUCK X3)  
**

* * *

_-No One's POV-_

While Naruto and Sasuke were fighting about the kiss they had, Iruka-sensei remembered to introduce the new ninja.

"Oi, shut up! I remembered that we have a new student. Since there are enough people in each group, were putting her with Sasuke's group," Iruka-sensei yelled out.

"Whaat? Another person in our group?!" Naruto yelled out.

"You can come in," Iruka-sensei said, facing the door.

The door slowly opened, and appeared a girl, with white hair. Everyone started to pay attention, well because, who has white hair? Unless your old...or Kakashi.

She calmly walked up next to Iruka-sensei and stood close to him, her hair not showing her eyes.

"Please introduce yourself," Iruka-sensei whispered.

"Hai," she said quietly. "Yo," she said simply and looked up slowly.

**(Dramatic music rising XD)**

Once her eyes were visible, many people gasped, some whispered, and some just stared shocked.

"Wooah, her eyes," Naruto said to himself.

Then did Sasuke looked at her, his eyes widening a little.

Yes, her eyes were pitch black. No color at all.

"Furawa, Shiro," Shiro said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear her. (Last name first)

(Shiro-White, Furawa-Flower)

"Call me Shiro," she said lastly.

* * *

**Will post more!**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Idk, I hope it's good, my first Naruto fanfiction. Bloop :3**

**Anyway Bye Lovey Dovies!**

**Comment, Vote, etc. etc. XD**

**Tank you for readin! **

**~Buggy**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Each Other

_-No One's POV-_

"He's late," Naruto huffed out. Poking his head out, looking left to right for their sensei.

Sakura called out, "Naruto, why don't you sit still." Naruto said, "But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late? All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and... Iruka-sensei already went home!"

"That's not very important," Sakura said. She looked up from hearing ruckus, "Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke looked up.

Shiro was sitting next to Sasuke, listening to everyone.

"Heeheehee," Naruto laughed to himself for his devious plan. Standing on the stool, he said, "It's his own fault for being late."

Sakura said with her hands on her hips, "Geez, it's your own fault if you get into trouble." Inner Sakura said 'I like these kind of tricks!'

Sasuke 'hmpfed' and said, "A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Agreeing with Sasuke, Sakura said, "Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid."

Then a hand appeared at the door, and a head popped in, making the eraser fall onto their head, then fall onto the floor.

.

.

.

.

"teHAHA! He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto laughed out, still laughing like an idiot. "I'm sorry, Sensei, I tried to stop him, Naruto-kun didn't listen to me..." Sakura said pleading. 'Okay' Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke thought, 'For real? Is he really a Jounin?'

The Sensei picked up the eraser and said, "Hmmm How should I say this... My first impression of you guys are... mah I hate you."

Everyone looked gloomy and sweat dropped, well Shiro already looked gloomy.

Everyone sat at the top of the building and Sensei said, "Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Sakura questioned, "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" "What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that," Sensei answered.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei," Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Hatake, Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have a few hobbies," Kakashi said.

"So all we found out was his name," Sakura said looking at Naruto. "Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"Now it's your turn. You first," Kakashi, looking at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence," Naruto introduced.

Kakashi thought, 'I see. He grew up an interesting way.' "Okay, next," Kakashi said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like... Well, the person I like is... And my hobby is... well, my dream is to... AAAAH," Sakura 'introduced' herself while looking at Sasuke.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi questioned.

"Naruto."

Naruto sat there gloomy with tears in his eyes.

Kakashi thought 'Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training.' "Last guy"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man," Sasuke said.

Everyone just looked at him.

Naruto thought 'I hope he's not referring to me.'

Sakura thought 'Sasuke-kun IS cool.'

'Just as I thought...' Kakashi thought.

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that," Kakashi said.

"Um Sensei, what about Shiro?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, there's another one?" Kakashi asked. 'Why didn't I notice her presence?' Kakashi thought.

Sakura looked to her left and on the corner of the same rail Kakashi was sitting on, a little away from everyone, Shiro was standing there looking out.

"Oi, introduce yourself," Kakashi yelled out.

Shiro turned her head a little to look at Kakashi. Of course you you couldn't tell she was looking at him, since her eyes are all black. She jumped off the rail and walked slowly in between the group and Kakashi.

Everyone was watching as she spoke calmly and quietly, "I'm Furawa, Shiro. I don't have any likes or dislikes, I don't have a dream, my hobby is drawing."

'Odd one. What's up with her eyes? I've never seen anything like that.' Kakashi thought.

"What's up with your eyes?" Naruto asked. "Naruto!" Sakura oozed. Shiro just didn't answer.

"Ok, we're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission is that, sir?!" Naruto yelled out.

"First, we're going to do something that we five can do," Kakashi said.

Naruto said excited, "What what what, what is it?"

"Survival training."

* * *

**Hope you liked it train tables! **

**Will post more!**

**Comment, Rate, yada yada! X3**

**Tanks fo readin!**

**~Buggy**


	3. Chapter 3: Survival Training

_-No One's POV-_

"Survival training?" Naruto asked.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy," Sakura said.

"This is no ordinary training," Kakashi said.

"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi started to laugh to himself, a little too much though.

Sakura said irritated, "Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?"

Kakashi laughed again and said, "Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised."

"Huuuh?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi all of a sudden had a serious look and said, "Out of 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."

Naruto had his mouth open wide, his eyes all white. Sakura looked depressed. Sasuke didn't move a bit, but he was surprised. Shiro was still standing in between the three and Kakashi, looking down and listening. Nothing fazed hat all.

"See? You four are surprised!" Kakashi said. 'Well, except for Shiro,' Kakashi thought.

"No way! I went through so much trouble...Then what was the final exam for?" Naruto yelled.

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin," Kakashi said.

"What?!" Naruto screamed.

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M.!" Kakashi said.

'I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this. I have to make him recognise my abilities, for real,' Naruto thought worried and determined.

'If I fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is trial of love!' Sakura thought worried.

Sasuke just tightened his grip on his hands.

"Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do," Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto looked surprised, Sasuke just glared, and Shiro just looked up.

It was 5 A.M., Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked from three different paths to middle where the roads were connecting. "Good morning," Sakura said rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey..." Naruto said tiredly.

Sasuke just walked up.

"Where's Shiro?" Sakura asked. Shiro popped her head out from behind Sakura and said quietly, "Here." Sakura shrieked.

It started to get brighter outside while they waited.

They waited and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

"Hi fellows. Good morning," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura both screamed, "You're late!"

Shiro just stood next to Sasuke.

"A black cat crossed my path, so..." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto looked mad, Sasuke just glared, and Shiro just watched.

Kakashi coughed and said, "Let's move on..."

All four heads followed Kakashi's movements while he set a clock down. "Alarm set at 12 PM," Kakashi said, pushing the top button on the clock.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me," Kakashi said, holding up three bells.

* * *

**Welp, hope you liked!** **^-^**

**Will post soon.**

**~Buggy**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bells

_-No One's POV-_

Kakashi clinked the bells together.

"Whoever can't will have no lunch," Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto shrieked surprised.

Kakashi point to the poles and said, "I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you."

Sakura held her stomach while it grumbled, Sasuke frowned while his stomach grumbled, and Naruto had both hands on the side of his face while his stomach grumbled. Shiro just stood next to Sasuke and just watched, as usual.

'So that's why he said...' Sasuke's thought started.

'...Don't eat breakfast' Sakura's thought finished.

"But wait, why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked, holding up her hand with three fingers.

Kakashi did a closed eye smile and said, "Since there's only three, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one, or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me," Kakashi said, clinging the bells, then holding them in his fists.

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei," Sakura said pleading.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto said hands behind his head.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score," Kakashi said.

Naruto opened his eyes and lowered his arms a little.

"We're going to start after I say "Ready, start"," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked mad and thought 'Guy with the lowest score... Block head...'

Naruto took out a kunai and ran towards Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised a couple seconds later.

In a flash, Kakashi grabbed the hand that Naruto held the kunai in, Kakashi had Naruto's hand around his head, with the kunai aimed at his head.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say "start", yet," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked pissed. Sakura and Sasuke stepped back.

Kakashi let Naruto go.

'No way... I couldn't see him at all' Sakura thought.

Sasuke glared and thought, 'So this is a jounin...'

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now," Kakashi laughed, "I think I can finally start liking you four," Kakashi said.

"We're going to start. Ready, start!" Kakashi yelled.

The four jumped up.

'A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide,' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke was in a tree. Sakura was in a bush. And Shiro was nowhere to be seen by him.

'Good, everyone is hidden nicely...' Kakashi thought, but he looked up and saw Naruto.

Naruto screamed, "Let's have a match fair and square!"

"Ah," Kakashi muttered.

'That idiot,' Sasuke thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked candy elevators! **

**Will post more!**

**~Buggy**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto Attacks part 1

_-No One's POV-_

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi asked. He completely forgot about Shiro.

"What's weird is your hair style!" Naruto yelled and ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi put his hand in his side pouch. Naruto stopped in front of him watching.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first," Kakashi said, starting to pull out his hand from his side pouch.

'Isn't taijutsu how a ninja fights hand-to-hand without weapons? But is he going to use a weapon?' Naruto thought.

Kakashi took his hand out and had the book _Make Out Paradise _in it.

Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"What's the matter? Come and get me," Kakashi said.

"But, um, um... Why did you take out a book?" Naruto asked.

"Why? I got curious as to how the story is going to develop," Kakashi said looking in the book, "Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not."

Naruto clenched his fists and ran yelling at him, "I'm going to pound you!"

Naruto aimed a punch at his head, but Kakashi blocked without even looking.

'Damn.. Roundhouse kick!' Naruto thought while kicking his leg towards Kakashi.

Kakashi just ducked down, still reading.

"Ahh, damn it!" Naruto yelled aiming another punch at Kakashi, but Kakashi disappeared.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was behind him, squatting down, hands together while his pointer fingers and middle fingers were out and the book was in his palms. He said, "A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot."

Sakura thought from her spot, 'His hand posture is a... The seal of the tiger? Is he going to use a high ninjutsu against Naruto?'

Sasuke thought, 'That seal is for... Fire elements. That teacher isn't just going to run around?'

Sakura yelled out from where she was, "Naruto, run! You're going to die!"

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Huh?"

"You're too late," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked back.

"Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art... !" Kakashi said aiming his fingers up Naruto's butt.

First Naruto made a startled face, then a depressed face, then a deadpan face, then a shocked white eyed face and screamed flying in the air while Kakashi yelled out, "A thousand years of pain!"

"Oh, it wasn't a ninjutsu," Sakura said looking weirded out in her bush.

Sasuke just stayed in his tree, with a sweat drop, eyes closed and said, "Two idiots."

Naruto fell in a nearby lake. And Kakashi continued reading his book.

* * *

**Lolz poor Naruto.**

**XD Hope you liked.**

**Will post more bubblegum trees!**

**~Buggy**


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto Attacks part 2

_-No One's POV-_

'His strength is so unfair. What are we supposed to do?' Sakura thought.

Naruto was sinking to the bottom of the river, looking pissed and thought 'Damn it... It wasn't supposed to end like this...'

Naruto swam up to the top, still under the water. Two shuriken popped out from the river, and headed toward Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised.

Right near him, Kakashi caught both the shuriken with his right hand, both spinning around his pointer and middle finger, while still reading the book.

Naruto was coughing while getting out of the river and Kakashi said, "What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon."

Naruto looked up and said, "I already know!"

Kakashi said, "You said you're going to exceed the Hokage's, but your actions say otherwise."

Naruto's stomach growled and he yelled, "Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry!"

Sasuke and Sakura's stomach growled too while they had a blush and depressed face.

'I also skipped dinner last night. I should have not tried to go on a diet,' Sakura thought.

"I was just off guard a while ago! Damn it, I'm hungry so my powers are... But I have to get a bell no matter what. I can't... I can't fail at a place like this no matter what!" Naruto said, still in front of the river.

Kakashi was still reading the book, back faced Naruto.

"I'm going to become a ninja!" Naruto yelled, a bunch of Naruto clones jumping out of the river.

One of the Naruto clones yelled, "Security is your greatest enemy! This is my best technique, the mass shadow replication!"

'There's seven Naruto's... ?' Sakura thought.

A couple ran past her. 'What? They're not afterimages. They're all real.'

All seven Naruto's ran to Kakashi.

"Shadow replications instead of just a replication?" Kakashi said to himself. "It must be the forbidden technique he used to beat Mizuki."

**(Kakashi means = Episode 1- Enter: Naruto Uzumaki = when Naruto fights Mizuki to protect Iruka-sensei with over a hundred cloned Naruto's) **

'Assuming form his abilities, he can only use that for a minute. Even if he talks big, Naruto _is _still Naruto. He can't get me with that technique,' Kakashi thought while the clones were running towards him.

The bells jingled from the movement.

Naruto caught him from behind, hanging on to his back.

'What? From behind? Kakashi thought.

Sasuke watched surprised.

Kakashi turned his head around surprised.

Naruto chuckled a little and said with a evil grin, "A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, still holding on to his back. Kakashi listening surprised.

All the clones were jumping on Kakashi and wrapping themselves around him and Naruto said, "I used the shadow replication...let one sneak out from the lower part of the river, and made it sneak behind you!"

The real Naruto was in the air, aiming a at Kakashi and yelled, "I'm going to pay back for that attack on my butt!"

Sakura watched amazed, 'Naruto's pretty good.'

Sasuke grinned while watching, 'A feint operation, eh?'

Naruto came close to Kakashi, Kakashi still looking surprised, "I'm going to punch you!"

Naruto punched another Naruto.

Naruto looked, "Huh?"

'The one who got hit is...' Naruto thought.

Sasuke did a -3- face.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

The two Naruto's fell on the ground, the one that supposedly was holding "Kakashi's" back, and the one that replaced Kakashi. The one replaced by Kakashi yelled, "Ouch!"

The real Naruto said, "You... You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you?!" Naruto yelled. All the Naruto's were fighting and yelled out, "_You _are! _You_ must be! You smell like Kakashi-sensei! It's the smell of an old man! You old man! You old man!" All them yelled, punching and hitting each other.

One said, "Hey, why don't we undo the replication. Then two will remain, and we'll know who is who." Another said, still while others are punching each other, "Why didn't you notice that, idiot." A bunch yelled, "You're me, idiot! You're the idiot! I'm going to undo it now. Okay"

A big white cloud appeared and only one Naruto appeared there with a beat up face.

Sakura thought, 'Naruto... looks so uncool.'

Sasuke thought, 'That was the replacement technique, idiot. It's a technique when one uses an object or an animal to quickly change places with it and make the enemy think you were hit. Then you are able to attack the enemy's unguarded point. For his case, the jounin got caught by Naruto on purpose, and quickly changed places with one of the replications of Naruto. Not only did he give the impression that he was hit...he used Naruto's attack to his own advantage.'

Naruto looked over on the ground, near a tree and saw a bell and said, "A bell?! He must've been in a hurry if he dropped a bell." Naruto laughed running to the bell.

He reached for it and right when he was about to grab it, a rope wrapped around his feet, "What's this?!"

Naruto was yelling and screaming, causing ruckus while dangling around like an idiot.

Sasuke thought, 'It's a trap...'

Naruto yelled, "Hey, hey... "

Sasuke thought again, 'That Jounin showed no under guarded point even when he was fighting with Naruto.'

Naruto yelled, reaching for the bell like an idiot, "The bell!"

Kakashi picked up the bell, "Use your techniques after thinking carefully. That's why it was used to your disadvantage."

Kakashi sat up and said with a closed eye smile, "And... Don't fall for an obvious trap, stupid."

Naruto looked mad trying to get down and Kakashi said, "Ninjas need to think beyond the normal."

"I already know!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around.

"I'm telling this because you don't, got it?" Kakashi asked. "You're movements are filled with unnecessary motions."

Sasuke's eyes got wide, 'This is my chance,' he thought, taking out a bunch of kunai and throwing them at Kakashi.

'He finally dropped his guard,' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi said, "You're so... oh... ?" getting hit in the side with the kunai.

Sakura gasped and Naruto screamed, "He got hit! Sasuke overdid it!"

Kakashi was falling, blood falling off him.

From afar, Shiro was watching. She knew everyone's strategy. To Naruto's dumb one, to Kakashi's smart one, and to Sasuke's. She didn't move a muscle, and only watched. Waiting for everyone to stop there quarrel.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Eat some chicken nuggets! **

**Will post more!**

**And sorry, I'm gonna have Shiro do something cool or something like, after Sasuke's fight, but I'm not gonna have her use any ninjutsu, just taijutsu. But she'll be kick $$! XD**

**~Buggy**


	7. Chapter 7: Attacking Sensei

_-No One's POV-_

Kakashi fell back, but a white cloud poofed, and appeared a log with a bunch a kunai stuck into it.

Sasuke jumped from his tree and thought, 'Damn it, he used another replacement? He must have determined my location from that shuriken attack.'

Sasuke kept jumping from tree to tree thinking, 'He dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for his trap.'

Kakashi was behind leaves and thought, 'There he is,' and chuckled and put his hand in his back pouch.

Sakura was running around and thought, 'Where is Sasuke-kun? Did Sensei already get him... ? No, that can't happen to Sasuke-kun.'

She stopped in her trails and saw Kakashi, reading the book. She ducked behind a bush and thought, 'I'm safe! He didn't notice me.'

"Sakura, behind you," Kakashi said.

"Eh," She turned around and saw him behind her and screamed, really loud.

"Ninjas need to think beyond the normal?" Naruto said, repeating Kakashi's words. "Damn it, I'm never going to fall for his traps again," Naruto said, reaching up to the rope and cute it with a kunai.

I flipped down from the spot he was dangling and landed on the ground safely...only to be up dangling again from another rope.

"I fell for it!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura looked like she was in a daze and Kakashi did one last hand sign, making a lot of leaves fly around Sakura.

Once the all disappeared, Sakura blinked and said while looking around, "What? What was that? Hey, where did Sensei go? What's going on? What the?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said from behind a tree.

Sakura turned around happy and said, "Sasuke-kun?"

When she turned, she saw Sasuke with a bunch of kunai stuck in Sasuke, blood all over him and he said, "Sakura... Help me... "

Sakura went pale when she saw him and started to get tears in her eyes and just plain scream out loud...again, and fell over a past out.

From afar in a tree, Kakashi said, "Maybe I overdid it. But she should have noticed if it's real or not," still reading the book in his hands.

Sasuke turned around and thought, 'That must've been Sakura's voice.'

The bells on Kakashi's side jungled and he said, "Ninja tastics know-how number two, Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it so easily."

Sasuka glared and said, "Genjutsu, eh? A type of hallucinatory mind-controlling technique. It's no wonder she fell for it easily. But... I'm different from them."

**(Still forgetting Shiro, that's what's weird about her, unless she's there, people tend to forget about her.)**

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell. Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said. Sitting up from leaning on the tree, taking a couple step towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to face him.

The two started at each other for some time.

Until Sasuke broke the silence by throwing a few shuriken and Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped away from the shuriken and said, "There's no use in just using normal attacks."

Sasuke grinned while throwing another shuriken at a rope.

Kakashi thought while his feet slid on the ground, 'A trap?'

He jumped from being in front of a tree and a bunch of kunai and shuriken hit the tree. When he landed away from the tree, Sasuke appeared behind him.

Kakashi looked back and thought, 'What?'

Sasuke then aimed a kick at him, which Kakashi blocked with both of his arms.

Kakashi grabbed his ankle with one hand, still in mid air, Sasuke aimed a punch at him, causing Kakashi to use his other hand to grab his hand.

Sasuke then aimed a kick at Kakashi's head, which caused Kakashi to let go of Sasuke's hand to grab his ankle.

Sasuke chuckled, and Kakashi surprised and thought, 'He's... ' Sasuke reached for the bell and slighty brushed his fingers against one before Kakashi scooted back.

Sasuke landed on his feet, Kakashi slid away and thought, 'What a guy. I don't have time to read Flirting Paradise.'

Sakura sat up from where she was laying and said, "Huh? What was I... HUWAH," putting her hands over her skirt.

She suddenly thought, 'Oh yes, I saw Sasuke-kun body injured and I... ' "Sasuke-kun! Don't die and leave me behind!"

"Sakura," Shiro said quietly.

"EEY!" Sakura shreiked.

"Here," Shiro said quietly, handing her a cup of water.

"Eh, thanks, where you... " Sakura began.

"Are you fine?" Shiro asked quielty.

"Ah, yea," Sakura started, but Shiro started to walk away.

"Eh, Shiro, wait!" Sakura yelled.

Shiro turned her head to face her.

"Thank you, for...uh...watching me," Sakura said.

Shiro just continued walking the way she was going.

'She's still creepy,' Sakura thought.

As soon as Shiro was no longer in her sight, she blinked a few times and said, "Huh? What was I doing again?"

* * *

**Hehehe**

**Hope you liked it biscuits!**

**Will post some mo!**

**~Buggy**


	8. Chapter 8: Tricks Are No Fun

_-No One's POV-_

Naruto was grunting as he was still hanging from one foot.

He opened his eyes and looked down and said, "So that's how it looks like behind the logs."

He looks closer and yelled, "HUHAH, There's lunch on the rock! "Ninja's need to think beyond the normal.", eh?" and laughed to himself.

Kakashi said, "I'll admit that you're different form those two." Kakashi thought, 'Wait who am I forgetting.'

Sasuke did a bunch of hand signs and said, "Horse. Tiger. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Kakashi eyes went wide and thought, 'What? That technique isn't something a Genin can do... He shouldn't have enough chakra.'

Sasuke put one hand close to his mouth and out blew fire to where Kakashi was.

Once Sasuke was done, and he fire started to disappear, he thought, 'He's gone! Is he behind me? No, above? Where is he?' looking around.

"Beneath you," Kakashi said, his hand popped out of the grand and grabbed Sasuke leg. 'Wha' Sasuke thought and turned to the hand.

"Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu," Kakashi said.

And Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi was in front of Sasuke, squatting and said, "This is the third ninja tactics know-how, Ninjutsu. How is it? Can't move, right?"

Sasuke just looked away, irritated. Kakashi said, "Looks like your talents are exceptional. But... " he stood up, "They say that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground."

He started to walk away, reading his book.

"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed.

"Eh heeheeheehee All I have to do is eat this while hiding instead of getting a bell. Time to eat!" Naruto said, sitting on the rock like thing, with the food in front of him.

"Hey," Kakashi said above him.

Naruto jumped up shocked then said, "That was a joke and... "

Kakashi yelled, "Too late!"

'Damn it, we're this different... ?' Sasuke thought.

As soon as he was done thinking that, Saskura ran out of a bush, infront of him and stopped in mi-tracks when she saw him.

Sakura was in pure shock, and looked for a second as if she were about to faint, but stopped herself.

Sasuke said, his body still underground, "Sakura."

She just screamed to the top of her lungs ad yelled out, "Now it's a severed head!" and fainted.

Sasuke just looked at her like she was retarded and said, "hat's wrong with her?"

Sakura started to wake up, her sight all blurry.

When her sight was clear, and she saw by her side, she sat up straight away and said, "Sasuke-kun?"

She hugged him and yelled, "You were okay!"

He just tried to push her off and said, "Don't get so close."

Sasuke stood up and said, "There's a litle time left until noon. I'm going."

Saskura stood up and said, "Sasuke-kun, are you till going after the bell?"

He turned and said, "I was ale to touch it a while ago. I can get it next time."

"What? Is that so? You're amazing, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with her hands together.

Inner Sakura said, "Shoot! I can't get a bell from that teacher! At this rate, I'm going to be separated with Sasuke-kun!

"Um... Since we have a little time left, why don't we try harder next time and give up for now," Sakura said, trying to convince Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly stared at her intensely, and turned back.

Sakura looked shocked, then looked down sad.

Sasuke was thinking. Thinking about a man with red eyes and black designs on it, and said, "Only I can kill that man.

The wind blew by, blowing Sakura's hair, and she said, "Eh? What... ? You mean Sensei?"

"I was crying at the time... " Sasuke started.

Sakura asked, "Crying... ?"

Sasuke said, "My... "

"What? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm an avenger. I must become stronger than him. I don't have time to stumble here," Sasuke said.

Sakura remembered back to what Sasuke said, _'... to kill a certain man.'_

The bell rang loud, meaning their time was up and Sasuke said, "Damn it, I wasted my time talking," and started walking.

Sakura started quietly, "Sasuke-kun... "

2 lunches lay on the ground, while Naruto was tied to a pole, and Sasuke and Sakura were sitting beside him their stomachs growling.

"Your stomachs are growling, eh?" Kakashi said, with his arms crossed.

Nobody haven't noticed Shiro wasn't there. She was watching from afar, for the right time to come in.

* * *

**Sorry it took me long to update. **

**It takes a while to word by word from the anime. WOOH!**

**Anyway, I will post more in the morning. **

**Since I'm homeschooling this year, YES, I haven't been signed up yet soo I have a bit of summer left. **

**SO with that fabulous time, I a going to right a bunches of chapters! Thanks for reading lovies!**

**~Buggy**


	9. Chapter 9: Results of Training

_-No One's POV-_

"By the way, about the results of this training... None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy," Kakashi said.

"Haaaah," Naruto breathed out, obviously happy.

"What? But all I did was faint. Was that okay?" Sakura asked. Inner Sakura said, "Love prevails, damn it!"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura jumped and screamed and Naruto said, "Does that mean we three... ?" and started to wave his legs around.

"Yeah, you three... Should quit being ninjas!" Kakashi yelled out.

Sakura and Naruto stopped playing around and looked shocked, and Sasuke just glared.

Naruto started to have a fit and asked, "Quit being ninjas? What do you mean? We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?!"

Kakashi said, with both hands on his sides, "It's because you three are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas."

Sasuke grunted and ran up to Kakashi to attack him.

Naruto was shocked and Sakura yelled out, "Sasuke-kun!"

In a flash, Kakashi was on top of Sasuke, pinning him down, and said, "See? You all are just kids."

Sakura went on rage mode and yelled, "Don't step on Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grunted and Kakashi looked up and said, "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?"

All three gasped.

"Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

"In other words, you three don't understand the answer of this test," Kakashi said, still on Sasuke.

"The answer?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail," Kakashi said.

"We've been asking what that is... " Sakura said.

"Gees, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto got angry and yelled, "So what about three people being in a group?"

Kakashi said, "Teamwork."

All three looked shocked, even Sasuke, and Sakura asked, "You mean, cooperate with each other?"

"That's right. But it's too late even if you notice now. If all three of you came at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell. But that's too bad," Kakashi said.

Sakura thought for a second, 'Wait... ' and said, "Why do we need to use teamwork when there's only two bells? If three people work hard to get it, one person ill have to bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork."

"Of course. This test tries to put you three against each other," Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"In this situation, we select those who an prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic. Sakura!" Kakashi called.

Sakura gasped and Kakashi said, "You cared more about Sasuke than Naruto, even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was." Sakura lowered her head a little and blushed.

Kakashi called, "Naruto! All you did was work on your own."

Kakashi pressed his foot harder on Sasuke's head and said, "And you assumed that those two were only going to burden you and did everything yourself. Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates. For example... " Kakashi said reaching in his side pouch.

He took out a kunai knife and put it to Sasuke neck and said, "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke's going to die!"

Naruto yelled out, "HUUUEH" looking back and forth fro Sakura to Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sakura gasped.

"That's what will happen," Kakashi said, taking away the kunai.

Sakura relaxed and said, "Oh, you surprised me... "

Naruto breathed out.

Kakashi was spinning the end of the kunai around his finger and sad, "After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die."

He put the kunai in his pouch and said, "In every mission, you put your life on the line."

He got off Sasuke and walked towards the rock thing, saying, "Look at this... The numerous names carve into this stone. All these names are those praised as heroes in this village."

"I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!" Naruto said, excited.

Kakashi turned his head a little to look at them, "But they're not normal heroes."

"So what kind of heroes were they?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't say anything and Naruto said, "Come on, tell me"

"Those who were K.I.A." Kakashi said.

"K.I.A.?" Naruto asked, still excited.

Sakura turned to him and said,"Those who were killed in action."

Naruto's expression went from happy to nothing to guilty.

Sasuke grunted.

"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved in here as well," Kakashi said.

Sakura looked sad, Sasuke just looked the other way, and Naruto didn't know what expression to make.

"I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat," Kakashi said.

"HEEEH," Naruto eased out.

"This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail. I'm the rule here. Got it?" Kakashi said.

"I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay!" Naruto yelled, but after he said that, his stomach started growling, "Okay... "

Kakashi was away, after telling them not to let Naruto eat.

Walking around, while a clone watches them from afar, a voice called out his name quietly, "Kakashi... "

"Hm," Kakashi let out.

Shiro came from behind a tree, and stood in front of him. She took a hand from behind her and held out a bell, "I got one," she said quietly.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Remember Kakashi-sensei, you had three bells, not two," she said quietly.

"Don't I pass?" tilting her head to the right, she asked quietly.

Kakashi was too shocked to say anything. How did he forget Shiro? When did she get the bell?

* * *

**When did Shiro get the bell? **

**Will post some more later. Hope you guys liked this chappy. **

**~Buggy**


	10. Chapter 10: You Pass!

_-No One's POV-_

Sasuke was chewing a bit of his lunch a looked up at Naruto. Naruto was looking depressed and Sasuke reached his arm out and said, "Here."

Naruto let out a "Huh" and Sakura said, "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Sensei just said that... "

"Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby. We three are going to get the bells together. It's only going to be trouble if he's hungry," Sasuke said. Sakura thought, 'Sasuke-kun.'

Sakura looked down to her food, back up, gulped, and held out her food to Naruto.

Naruto looked shocked then magical sparkles appeared in his eyes and he thought, 'Sakura-chan... '

Sakura just looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks... " Naruto let out with watery eyes.

"You don't need to thank me, just eat, hurry," Sakura said, still holding out the food.

"But, um... " Naruto started. "I'm on a diet... I mean, I eat less than Sasuke-kun. So don't worry about it," Sakura said.

"But... See?" Naruto said, showing he can't move his hand under the rope.

"NAH," Sakura let out.

"Hurry, we don't know when he's going to return," Sasuke said.

Sakura said, "I'm only going to do this once. You understand?!"

"I understand," Naruto said with a big grin.

Sakura gave him a bit of the rice, and Naruto grinned.

A big gush a wind started and Kakashi yelled out, "You three!"

Naruto and Sakura screamed, and Sasuke held his ground.

"You three broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" Kakashi asked making hand signs.

The clouds turned dark and flashes of lightning where blasting here and there. "Any last words?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke grunted, Sakura had her hands on her head, and Naruto said, "But... "

"Eah," Kakashi let out.

"But.. But... But... You said...! That's why these two... " Naruto stuttered out.

"We're a three man team, right?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah! We three are one!" Sakura yelled out.

Naruto looked at both of them, then yelled, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That's right!"

"You three are one, eh?" Kakashi said leaning towards them.

. . .

Kakashi grinned and said, "You pass!"

Sakura let out an "Eh" and Naruto let out a "Huuaah" and Sasuke glared.

Kakashi said again, "You pass."

"Pass? Why?" Sakura asked.

The clouds started to disappear, making the sun show, and Kakashi said, "You three are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. "Ninjas need to think beyond the normal." In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't are of their friends are even worse scum."

Sakura's face beamed with joy, Naruto started to cry, and Sasuke just lowered his head and smiled.

Naruto stuttered, "He's... He's kind of cool."

"The training ends here. Everyone passes! The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" Kakashi said with a big thumbs up.

Sakura beamed, "Yes, sir!"

"I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto cried out.

Kakashi turned and said, "Let's go home."

Sasuke and Sakura were walking and Inner Sakura said, "Alright!"

Naruto started kicking his legs around, while everyone was still walking away, he yelled out, "I KNEW it was going to end like this! Untie the freaking rope!"

* * *

**Sorry the chappi is short.**

**Will post another!**

**And thanks Keylia for readin and commenting on my story. :)**

**~Buggy**


	11. Chapter 11: Stupid Missions

_"Take my hand,_

_Drips of tears._

_Lead me out of here._

_Fear, _

_everywhere._

_Tears continue to pour._

_I start to fade away._

_What was once Bright,_

_Turned Black,"_

_The child sings in tunes, rocking back in forth in the dark place._

_Then the child crawls over to a body and starts talking, "It's okay mommy, I'll take care of you. I'll keep the people away," and strokes her mothers face with her bloody fingers. "I looove you"_

_-No One's POV-_

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B," Sasuke said on the little receiver.

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C," Sakura said on the little receiver.

After 5 seconds, Naruto said, "This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"You're slow, Naruto," Kakashi said on the little microphone, connected to his ear. "Okay, 7th unit... The target has moved. After it!" Kakashi said.

Three heads pokes out from behind tree and Naruto said, "Okay, he's there."

The three moves to different trees, and Kakashi asked, "What's the distance of the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready to go," Naruto said.

"I am, too," Sasuke said.

"Me, too," Sakura said.

"Okay. Go!" Kakashi whisper-yelled into the tiny microphone.

The three jumped towards the target. Naruto yelled with his hands out and grabbed the cat yelling, "I got you!"

"Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target, Tora?" Kakashi asked through the microphone.

The cat was scratching the living hell out of Naruto, while he tried to pull its body away, and Sakura was just watching them with a happy face.

"It's the target for sure," Sasuke said.

"Okay. "Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet" complete," Kakashi said.

Naruto then yelled, blasting the microphone in Kakashi's ears, "Isn't there a more exciting mission we can work on?!"

"Ohh, my cute Tora-chan. I was so worried about you!" The fat lady A.K.A Wife of the Country of Fire's Feudal Lord, Madam Shijimi, said, squeezing the cat while it was crying and meowing.

Naruto laughed a little and said, "That cat's getting what he deserves."

"No wonder he ran away...," Sakura said.

Sitting not that far from them, the old Hokage said, "Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is... Babysitting Yoju-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up potatoes at... -"

"NO!" Naruto interrupted. He made his arms an X shape and yelled, "No thanks to all of those! I want to do more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

'There's some truth to that,' Sasuke thought.

'What a troublesome guy,' Sakura grunted/thought.

Kakashi huffed and thought, 'I knew he was goin to do this soon.'

"Idiot! You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!" Iruka-sensei yelled, standing from his chair, next to the Hokage.

"But, but... ! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto yelled, then Kakashi punched the back of his head, making him fall flat on face first on the floor.

"Cut it out," Kakashi said.

The Hokage said, "Naruto! It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are."

Naruto rubbed his head and said, "Huh?"

"Listen, a lot of clients come to this village every day. They request things from babysitting to assassinations. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it... ...and they are separated into ranks A, B, C and D according to difficulty. In this village, we separate the people into Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins according to their abilities. We higher officials assign the missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities. And if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the client. You have all become Genins just recently, so D ranked missions are best for you," the Hokage explained pulling up the D ranked missions after words. "Hmm," he looked at Naruto.

Naruto was turned around, sitting on the ground, talking, "I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat a miso ramen today."

"Listen!" The Hokage yelled.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said, "I am sorry."

Naruto turned his body, still siting down, and said, "Aah ah, You always lecture me like that, pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!"

He humpfed and turned back around.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head again and looked down and thought, 'I'm going to get scolded later...'

Iruka-sensei just grinned and the Hokage chuckled and thought, 'He was only able to express himself through pranks, but... '

He continued talking, "Okay, I understand."

Naruto looked up and said, "Anh"

Sasuke looked up and Sakura looked up too, all three looked surprised a little.

"If you insist.. I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person," the Hokage said.

"Really?" Naruto turned his head, excited. "Aah Haa," turned his body towards the Hokage again and asked, "Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?"

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" The Hokage said.

They all faced the door behind them and waited for someone to come in.

The door slowly opened and a dude said, "What? They're all kids!" The man took a big gulp of Alcohol and said, "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?"

Sasuke and Sakura took a step close to Naruto and Naruto found out it was him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto thrashed around while Kakashi held him back. Kakashi said, "Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot."

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge," Tazuna said.

After everyone left to get packed, Kakashi and the Hokage went to go talk in private. **(If ya know what I mean teHAHA! Lolz sorry I've been holding in a lot, BACK TO ZE STOREH)**

"Kakashi, we need to talk about miss Shiro," the Hokage said.

"Ah yeah, she hasn't showed up since after the test. The only time she talked to me was when she showed me the bell she caught, which I still don't know how she got. And after I said they all passed, she said she would only show up when it's important. It's strange, lately when you discuss about her with the other three, it's like they don't remember her being there. Sir, I honestly don't know what to say about her or what I should do," Kakashi said.

"And I can't find any information about her either. She came to meet me and said she would be living here now and attend the school. She didn't tell me where she was from, just told me her name. I don't even know where she is staying. But every word she has told me seemed out of full honesty and hasn't been a threat so far. Just go with it for now, and keep me up on any information if she ever shows up. I would also assume she will appear for important things," the Hokage said.

"Yes, well I need to go and meet up with them," Kakashi bowed and disappeared.

* * *

**Okay so yes yes, Shiro does not appear a lot BUT DAT'S JUST HOW SHE BE! **

**~Buggy**


End file.
